


warm me up (with your lips)

by louistomlinsons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomlinsons/pseuds/louistomlinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt, "can you do a oneshot smut with Lilo where Liam walks in to Louis’ shower randomly and like, flirts with him. they aren’t together or anything but Liam convinces him to … yeah you get the picture… :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm me up (with your lips)

Liam can hear the shower running from his room, Louis singing out his lungs to some song Liam doesn’t know the name of (the tune is familiar, the name slips his mind). And just picturing Louis in the shower, using his shampoo bottle for a microphone or running his soap-covered fingers down his body like one of those pop-singers that dance like strippers, Liam can’t help but be a little bit turned on. At first, he tries to ignore it, sipping his tea that’s rapidly turning cold and focusing on the words of his book (they’re not making any sense to him at all right now.) He would have successfully ignored Louis except the Doncaster lad chose that moment to burst into the chorus and Liam remembered the name of the song - “The Man Who Can’t Be Moved.”    
  
And now Liam kind of wants to sing with him.   
  
Louis is belting out the lyrics and Liam just really really wants to sing with him right now. He makes his way to Louis’ room, happy to find the door unlocked and slips into the bathroom quietly. He shuts the door as softly as he can, making sure it doesn’t make any noise to give him away. The mirror is steamed up, so Liam can’t see his face or expression - he’s not sure he would want to anyway, it’s probably all lustful and full of want and need. He slips off his clothes until he’s standing naked in the middle of the room, shivering because outside of the shower is a mixture of cold and warm that causes goose bumps to rise over his skin. Taking a deep breath, he pushes back the curtain and steps into the shower, warm water instantly heating him up.  
  
Louis’ back is to Liam, the muscles working as he works on washing his hair. His fingers are tangled in the smooth strands, now belting out Lady GaGa’s “Paparazzi.” Liam joins in, their voices melding together in the way only years of practice have done. Louis jumps, startled, and turns around to look at disbelieving at Liam.  
  
“What the hell are you doing in here?” Louis doesn’t look angry, more surprised than anything. His skin is all flushed red from the shower, the hot water pounding down on him and flattening his hair against his forehead.  
  
“I heard you singing and I was bored.” Louis seems to accept Liam’s answer, handing over the shampoo wordlessly. Liam understands, squirting some of the smooth liquid onto his palm (it makes a farting noise because it’s almost empty and both Louis and Liam lauggh immaturely). Liam rubs his palms together, fingers sliding clumsily from being coated so generously in the shampoo. He’s about an inch taller than Louis, so he doesn’t have to lift his arms up much to begin washing Louis’ hair. As soon as Liam’s fingers are tangled in the older boy’s hair Louis is singing again, this time an Ed Sheeran song - “Kiss Me.”  
  
“Kiss me like you wanna be loved,” Louis sings at the top of his lungs, not even trying to sound decent any more. In fact, Louis doesn’t sound like he’s a world famous boy band, he sounds…really bad.Louis’ singing causes Liam to laugh as he joins in, smile evident as he sings the best he can while he’s laughing so hard.  
  
“Liam, as awkward as it is that you’ve climbed into my shower,” Louis begins, “I’m glad you’re lightening up. I hate how you act like you have a pole up your ass all the time.”  
  
Liam snorts (how attractive, he thinks) and rolls his eyes, despite the fact that Louis can’t see him. “I do not act like I have a pole up my ass and really Louis - ” Whatever he’s going to say is cut off as Louis turns around and puts his hands on Liam’s shoulders. Louis stares into Liam’s eyes like he’s trying to read the younger boy’s mind. Liam takes this moment to think their children would have pretty eyes and prays that Louis can’t actually read his mind.  
  
The water is starting to turn cold and Louis let’s out an involuntary shiver, whole body shuddering side to side and teeth clanking together. Liam reaches behind himself blindly, flicking the water off. It lets out a few last drops onto Liam’s head until it finally stops dripping. Louis pushes back the curtain and shivers again once his body meets the cold air.   
  
“Liam,” he whines, “keep me warm!” With an eye roll, Liam grabs two towels and wraps one around Louis’ shoulders and one around his own waist. Louis smiles his appreciation and leads them both back into his bedroom. “Here, instead of having to make that treacherous trek back to your room, you can wear one of my jumpers and a pair of sweats.” Liam giggles (actually fucking giggles, yes) and smiles. And no, he doesn’t stare at Louis’ ass when he bends over, so stop looking at him like that!   
  
“Thanks,” Liam says, his voice barely above a sigh. He slips his towel off his waist and begins putting the sweatpants on. He gets so far as putting his foot in the first hole when Louis stops him with a hand on his wrist. All it takes is a shake of Louis’ head for Liam to drop the sweatpants and follow the older boy to the bed. Louis sits down and pats his lap and Liam gives him an incredulous look but Louis only gives him a stern glance in reply. They’re speaking without words (they’ve been doing that a lot lately) and Liam knows when he’s beat. So he goes along with whatever the fuck Louis is planning and straddles the older boy’s thighs.  
  
“This should feel awkward but it doesn’t,” Louis says, voice gone all soft (which soft is not how Liam would describe Louis’ cock right now - it’s digging into Liam’s thigh and that shouldn’t be a turn on but it is and you can stop judging him any time now).   
  
“No, it doesn’t feel awkward at all,” Liam agrees, deciding his cock has a mind of his own as it begins to stiffen. He lets out a gasp of surprise when Louis lunges in and crushes their lips together. It’s hot and needy already, Louis prying Liam’s mouth open with his tongue, licking every corner of Liam’s mouth and dominating the kiss easily. Louis thrusts up and Liam grinds down, their cocks slapping together. They both moan at the friction it creates, everything moving so fast paced already.  
  
Liam tries to push Louis down with his hands on the older boy’s shoulders, but Louis resists.   
  
“No, ‘m too lazy to lay down,” Louis mumbles against Liam’s lips. They’re just breathing each other in now, panting heavily and trying to figure out how they’re going to make it last when they want each other so bad.   
  
“Too lazy to lay down?” Liam asks, cocking an eyebrow. “Really, Lou, really?” Louis laughs and somehow it doesn’t ruin the mood, only snaps Liam back to the reality where he wants Louis to fuck his brains out. “Now enough chit chat, I just kind of want you in me now.”  
  
Louis leaps into action at that and Liam’s grateful both their clothes are off because Louis’s beginning to get clumsy. He’s gripping at Liam, trying to just get a hold of the fact that this is really happening and it’s not just his imagination being really vivid while he’s wanking. No, he’s really about to have sex with Liam and he’s really happy about it and more excited and eager than he should be but Liam doesn’t seem to care.   
  
“Jesus Christ, Louis, I really want you right now,” Liam moans out as Louis sucks a purple bruise onto his neck. Louis pulls away with a slurp and a shit-eating grin on his face.   
  
“Then have me?” Louis replies, licking his lower lip. Both of their lips are kiss-swollen and red and just begging to be bitten. So Liam leans forward and takes Louis’ lower lip in between his teeth and tugs, pulling it out so it’s almost painful then letting it go and watching it slap back against Louis’ face. Liam can’t take it any more and reaches down to grasp Louis’ dick in his palm. Louis whimpers because  _finally_. Liam begins to pump his hand, smearing the pre-cum to make his palm glide easier. Louis buries his face in Liam’s neck, mouthing at the skin there as he tries to hold in the moans and bucks into Liam’s palm. It just feels so damn good, Liam’s hand all smooth and sweaty and fitting perfectly around Louis’ length.

 

” ‘M not gonna last long if you keep this up,” Louis mumbles, moving his head so he can look into Liam’s eyes and lick his own lips. “So can we get to the fucking part?”

 

“Gladly,” Liam responds, taking his hand away from Louis’ dick. The older boy moans at the loss of contact, bucking his hips up and trying to bring back the friction he had just moments before. Liam smirks and shakes his head but doesn’t say anything, just forces three fingers past Louis’ parted and bruised lips. Louis sucks on them and Liam can’t help but think about how those lips would feel around his dick, that tongue swirling and mouth sucking. When Liam feels his fingers are spit coated enough, he pulls them from Louis’ mouth (Louis gives upa  bit of a fight but eventually Liam manages to get his fingers out with a pop) and guide them down to his own entrance. He circles the whole briefly before inserting two fingers. He gasps at the intrusion, not used to taking two fingers so quickly.

 

Liam pushes his fingers down to the knuckle and then pulls them out again, working them in and out, faster with each pump. He pulls both fingers out and shoves three back in, the pain not even there any longer. He scissors his fingers and the tip of his middle finger barely brushes against his bundle of nerves. He decides then he’s stretched enough, removing his fingers and getting up onto his knees. Louis spits into his hand and rubs down his length before taking the base of his own cock into his hand and guides it to Liam’s entrance.

 

Liam inches his way down Louis’ length, hissing at the intrusion. Louis let’s Liam decide when to start moving, and Liam doesn’t even give a warning before he’s twirling his hips in figure eights on Louis’ dick. Louis whines in the back of his throat, low and desperate sounding.

 

“You’re so fucking tight, Liam, almost as tight as if you hadn’t stretched,” Louis says, voice deep with lust and want and need. “It just feels so good, babe.” Liam can only moan in response, tilting his head back a little and exposing his neck to Louis, who takes this opportunity to suck another love bite on the otherwise unblemished skin there. 

 

Liam lifts himself up until only the head of Louis’ length is still in him, before plunging back down quickly. He does it again and again. Louis digs his fingernails into Liam’s hips, sure to leave bruises but neither cares, and pushes Lian down as he thrusts his hips upward. Louis shifts beneath Liam before thrusting again and the new angle causes his dick to hit Liam’s prostate. Liam cries out, throwing his head back so fast the world is spinning for a moment (or maybe it’s spinning for different reasons, he’s not really sure). Louis does it again and again and Liam isn’t even trying to help any more, jell-o in Louis’ grip. It’s only a few more thrusts before Louis’s coming inside of him anyway, thrusting through his orgasm.

 

Liam begins pumping his length and when Louis recovers he bats Liam’s hand away, taking over the task. The friction of Louis’ palm is enough to finally send Liam over the edge, spilling over his and Louis’ chests. Louis watches as his chest is soaked in white streaks. He runs a finger through it, bringing it up to his mouth and licking it hesitantly. He finds that the taste isn’t unpleasant necessarily and runs his finger through it again and again before giving up and leaning forward and licking a thick stripe through the cum on Liam’s chest. 

 

Liam clambers off of Louis’ lap, laying down on the bed, utterly exhausted. Louis lays down next to him and pulls the younger boy in for a cuddle, kissing his hair. 

 

“After we’ve rested we can do it again,” Liam mutters, his eyelids fluttering shut. Moments later he’s snoring and Louis smiles fondly, wondering how he can go from looking like utter sex moments ago to now looking like an adorable puppy dog. 

 

He decides not to question it, content with what he’s given.


End file.
